Chronicles of Time
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Man in the Moon didn't just randomly handpick the guardians, they obviously would have done something to become who they are right now. AU to the book series (on hold cause of the worst case of writer's block)


**Chronicles of Time**

_This whole story is about the guardians prior to becoming who they are now, or how they became who they are now._

_I know Sandy is the first and oldest guardian, but I just wanted to start with Tooth. This chapter is inspired by the story called 'Swift" but I only read the prologue cause I quickly lost interest of it._

_**Summary for this chapter:**__Tooth didn't have wings like all the other fairies do, she was covered in feathers, but the other fairies were not, the worst of all, she didn't have wings. If only she could be normal, that was her only wish…_

* * *

Deep within the depths of the forest of Southeast Asia dwelled wonderful creatures that no human being has ever seen before.

They were called fairies. Human like creatures only with a sparkling pair of translucent wings growing out of their back, each of then nearly looked alike, much like a human, in size and in structure.

But there is one fairy that stands out differently among the others, it wasn't that she was strange, but she is 'special.'

Normally a fairy's name would be 'Rose' or 'Belle' but her name was Toothiana, it was odd, but still beautiful to her own opinion. Tooth never let anyone get to her, she believed that what she thinks is the most important of all, and all the others don't matter. But still, the other fairies still made her feel insecure.

She didn't look like all the other fairies, for she looked more like a bird, vibrant green feathers covered her whole body. Those were just some of the minor flaws she thought of as heavy burdens; the worst of it all was that she didn't have wings.

The man in the moon created her own of the flowers, gave her the name Toothiana which she loved, but didn't give her wings, the thing she desires the most.

Each fairy lives in a tribe deep within the forest, where no animal or human could ever find them.

The place was filled with giant flowers, which serves as shelter for the fairies. It had towering trees that turned into tree houses and big thick roots which became benches to the winged creatures. It was a perfect oasis for the fairies.

But Tooth didn't like it. The tribe doesn't look up to her as a blessing, instead they assume she was a curse, anything that was different was a curse to them. Tooth refused to believe them, if she was a curse, why hadn't anything bad happened when she was born?

Most fairies ignored her, she would occasionally talk to them but they turn down her conversations. Some even make fun of her for being so different.

Everyday, she would watch all the fairies flutter, soaring high up in the sky, so free and independent; she could only remain on the ground. She envied them, all she ever wanted was wings, she didn't care if she was covered with abnormal feathers, she just wanted wings, she just wants to soar high up in the sky along with the fairies, and she was tired of her feet touching the ground. She would always make a wish whenever the moon was present in the sky.

She loved to collect teeth, which is also why the others find her so strange. She believed that teeth contain memories and they would help you remember about your past whenever you grow. She always remembered something important whenever she looked at her teeth, no matter how painful her memories were.

She still continued to collect teeth, the tribe treated it like refuge and they just toss it to the ground, she would always pick them up one by one and keep them safe, hoping that one day the tribe will finally respect her.

The concept of becoming a guardian goes like this: it's either you do something heroic that you even sacrifice yourself in order to fulfill that, or you do something from love, without waiting for something in return, and the most important of all would be that you care for the children. The man in the moon watches over everyone and currently his attention was pin pointed on Toothiana the very fairy who always wished him for wings every night.

* * *

_So how is that so far? Review; tell me if I did write something wrong or anything._

_The next few chapters will still be focused on Tooth._

_As for the other guardians, open for suggestions, I haven't thought of any ideas fo them yet XD _


End file.
